Slippy Toad
Slippy Toad (スリッピー・トード Surippī Tōdo) is a childhood friend of Fox, and has been flying with him for several years. Young, kind, and intelligent, Slippy serves as the inventor of the team, and would never back down from his fellow wingmates. Biography Slippy is the son of Beltino Toad, the Research Director for the Cornerian Defense Force. Slippy and Beltino invented and constructed many inventions for the team, including the Blue Marine. In the gap between Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures, Slippy and his father briefly designed aircraft for Cornerian defense forces. He is hinted at being less athletic than the rest of the team, an example being in the ending of Star Fox 64, when the team runs a long distance, Slippy slowly falls behind and, in the introduction of the same game, he is seen falling behind his wingmates. Also, in Star Fox Assault, in the scene in which everybody jumps into their Arwings for launching, Slippy ends up falling head first into his ship. Lylat Wars Slippy played a major role in the Lylat Wars as a new (and barely experienced) pilot of the Arwing. His main role was to give information about the area (in a similar way that Peppy does) and to analyze the shield strength of bosses. Slippy's inexperience and lack of talent while flying get him into trouble more often than any other team member, for which Falco taunts him mercilessly. During dogfights between Star Fox and Star Wolf, Slippy shares a rivalry with Andrew Oikonny, although there has never been anything to suggest the two characters have a history, and there is little dialogue between them. Sauria Crisis Slippy also helped out in the Sauria crisis. Instead of flying, he had stuck with giving Fox information and helpful hints about his surroundings. During the long 8 years between the Lylat Wars and the incident on Sauria, Slippy withdrew from active flight duty so he could spend more time working on his developments, one such design was a Sharp Claw disguise which enabled Fox to fool the Sharpclaw and access various areas. When Andross was defeated again and Falco returned, Slippy happily recited: "The Star Fox team is back together again.", showing his appreciation of Falco. Slippy also gladly accepted Krystal into the team as well. Aparoid Invasion Slippy played a role in the Aparoid invasion similar to his role in the Lylat Wars. Back in an Arwing, Slippy provides shield analysis data on exceptionally strong enemies and occasionally comments on certain technological aspects of the stages or gives hints about special devices or weapons, although not as much as Peppy. Slippy's skill with the Arwing has improved little, if at all, and is still teased by Falco. Anglar Blitz After the Aparoid race was destroyed in Star Fox Assault, Slippy temporarily withdrew from the Fox team to spend more time with his newfound love, Amanda. However, when Fox needs backup taking out the Anglar forces, Slippy is happy to come to his assistance again. He pilots the Bullfrog, which has Plasma Lasers and high shielding, and is the only ship in the game able to carry up to three Nova Bombs, but has no lock and has only two boost bars. Slippy later marries Amanda and has numerous children, one of which joins the new Star Fox (albeit in another ending). On Dimensional Clash Slippy is used by PAC on Dimensional Clash. Many characters seem to show a disdain and are often annoyed by Slippy, often causing PAC to hurt him. He's never really hurt permanently, of course. It's usually only used for comedic effect. [[Category:Canon characters] Category:Star Fox characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Pieandchips11091's applicants